Kiss The Girl
by fooboo24
Summary: At a New Years Eve Party, a song puts Chad and Sonny in a spot where they share a special moment... Chad/Sonny. Channy. Songfic to the song "Kiss The Girl".


This is a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, though I sincerely wish I did. :P

Author's Notes: Just a random little note, I figured out that Sonny's last name "Monroe" is with an "o" not a "u". It's NOT "Munroe", it's "Monroe". Just watch episode 16, Sonny in the Kitchen With Dinner, on Chad's cellphone it says, "Sonny M**o**nroe". Just a random little note I thought I would put up!

Author's Notes 2: Okay, I know this song is overused when it comes to every fan fiction, but I thought, _what the heck? Why not write your own fanfic for it! _So, I did. And I know the title is cheesy, and this song has probably been used 100 times before for Sonny With A Chance fan fictions, let alone all the stories and fan fictions out there, but whatever. This is my take on it, cheesy or not! And I couldn't think of a better title than taking the name of the song. :P

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't one to be afraid around girls. He was the one who liked to take them out on one date, never talk to them again, and randomly break up with them over text messages. That was just _his_ type.

But there was something different about _this _girl. He wasn't too afraid to talk to her-- he argued with her almost every waking moment! But, lately, he couldn't get her out of his head. And it was driving him insane, because he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but himself.

Okay, so he liked her. He liked her _a lot._

But she didn't like him that way, he was sure of it.

And there she sat, practically mocking him, laughing with the other Randoms. He grumbled as he stared. Why did this have to be so darn hard?

Everyone on the Condor Studios lot were throwing a huge party for New Years Eve, and by huge, they meant huge. It was as though all of Hollywood was there. And it was where Chad thought he might make a move.

But she was making it impossible to do so! She did something to him that no other girl had ever done, and it was driving him up the wall.

He just wanted to get close to her and _not _feel like a total reject and completely out of place. He didn't want to be… shy.

Suddenly, a song mirroring Chad's mood and "problem" right then, came on.

_Great, _he thought, annoyed, _just great._

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl _

Sonny Monroe sat there at the _So Random! _table, laughing away with her friends, Nico, Grady, and Tawni. Zora was too young to come to the party and actually be able to do anything _fun_.

Nico and Grady eventually sauntered off from the table, because they had spotted two pretty girls across the large expansion.

Tawni had seen Hayden, and decided to go and flirt with him, too.

So, Sonny was left all alone at the table. She sighed, suddenly feeling lonely. She looked around, and then her eyes locked with a certain young man's.

She felt her pulse quicken and her heart rate pick up, but on the outside, she remained completely calm… sort of.

His beautiful, sparkling eyes were filled with heat as he looked her up and down. He hadn't seen much of her at the party so far; he had lost her in the crowd when they were came in, so he never had time to see the absolutely gorgeous, ruby red wrap dress she was wearing.

_Wow, _he thought, involuntarily getting out of his chair and slightly walking closer.

_Wow, _Sonny thought as she looked him up and down, admiring his body and adorable tuxedo. He looked amazing. She saw that he was staring at her, so a blush instantly covered her face, and she was thankful for the dark lights in the room to cover it up.

_Yes, you want her  
__Look at her, you know you do  
__It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
__It don't take a word  
__Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl _

"Sonny," Chad breathed, and he walked closer and closer to her table. "You look gorgeous."

The pink blush came back to Sonny's face. "C-Chad, th-thanks." Why was she suddenly so embarrassed and shy around him? She wasn't like this when they were around each other in the studio. Was it because his perfectly tailored suit was making her go weak in the knees? Or… was it because the feelings for him that she had tried to put away every single time they had come up were coming out again? Yes. Yes to both of those questions.

She liked him. Okay. So what. He didn't like her back, from her knowledge. Oh, how wrong she was.

All of a sudden, Chad felt the urge to ask Sonny to dance. And since when had he been one to say 'no' to his urges? Never, so, he did.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked sheepishly, holding out his hand slightly for her.

Sonny was taken aback. Was Chad Dylan Cooper, teenage heartthrob to American girls everywhere, and just plain, ole jerk to her, asking her to dance? What? Had she entered a twilight zone?

She quickly shook her head to shake these thoughts away, and placed her hand gently in his. "Of course, Chad." She smiled, and he felt his heart pick up again. Oh, God, what she did to him.

He led her out into the middle of the dance floor, and stood there for a second, not exactly sure how to do this. Let's just say he wasn't really the dancing type. Okay, so he couldn't dance at all.

As he stared at her, trying to figure out to put his arms around her properly, Sonny giggled a bit.

"What?" he blinked at her. _She's laughing at me?_

"Chad, calm down, I took dancing lessons back in Wisconsin. I'll help you do this _properly_," And with that said and done, she took his hands in hers, and slowly brought them down to her hips. "If you've ever seen this on television, the guy's hands are usually on the girl's waist." She smiled at him again.

He nervously put it hands on her waist. God, was it getting hot in here, or was it just him? And that was not a compliment to himself! He was really nervous, and was afraid that he was going to slip up and screw it up by stepping on her toe or something like that.

_Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
__Look at the boy, too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
__Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
__Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl_

Next, Sonny wrapped her arms around his neck, and for some reason, she felt slightly like she was flying. Wait, what?

They started to sway slowly, to the music, and Sonny giggled again when Chad was completely off beat. "Chad," she said quietly. "It's okay. Stop tensing up."

_Wish I could take my own advice, _Sonny thought sarcastically to herself.

The two moved closer to each other, and soon there bodies were flush together. Sonny couldn't help but blush again as she looked up into Chad's face.

"Am I doing better?" he asked, flashing her that perfect, dreamy smile.

"Yeah…" she trailed, once again getting lost in his tender touch and sparkly eyes. She leaned closer and closer to him, until she could feel his heart beating against her chest, and vice versa. She noticed it was beating just as fast as hers, too.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

Chad's breath tickled Sonny's ear. He felt her relax in his arms more, and he couldn't help but smile to himself. Okay, so at least he was making a little progress with her without totally destroying what was left of his pride or reputation.

He wondered slightly, as the song progressed, if he should kiss her. The two had known each other for a year, and though they still argued excessively, they were still good friends, and he swore that they had mutual feelings between each other that went beyond friends.

So, he decided, right there and then, that he was going to take the plunge and kiss her, because he wanted to be more than just friends.

Just more than _that._

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now_

Chad slowly bent his head lower, until his forehead was resting on Sonny's, as he was just that much taller than her.

She looked up at him, her eyes locking with his. _Oh, wow, is he going to…? _Sonny trailed in bliss at what she thought he was going to do.

And with that one last trailed thought, did Chad's lips meet with Sonny's in a soft, sweet, yet passionate kiss.

_Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl _

It took Sonny a second to get used to having Chad be this gentle and him kissing her like he was, but after she did get used to it, she wrapped her arms even tighter around his neck, as his hold on her waist tightened considerably, too.

They were both clinging to each other, and it was amusing to watch them, from Nico, Grady, and Tawni's perch, that is.

Sonny found her hands in his hair, and that she was enjoying completely. Then again, why wouldn't she? This was the most passionate, beautiful, soft kiss she had ever received, and she was loving it, and the person who was giving it to her.

_You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

When the need for air became serious, the two reluctantly pulled away. They stared into each others' eyes for a few minutes, before Sonny leaned up and gave him another quick kiss.

Chad just stared at her. "Sonny," he began after a moment, "I _really _like you." Both Sonny and Chad himself were surprised at that sudden confession.

_Well, _Sonny thought and decided, _I might as well tell him how I feel now that he's told me…_

"I _really_ like you, too, Chad," she whispered quietly, an embarrassed blush flushing her pretty face.

Chad's eyebrows shot up at that. She did feel the same way! Yes! He figured that after she responded to his kiss, that she did, anyway, though.

"So, does that mean you'll go with me to the next Lakers game?" he asked. Sonny cocked at him in question. "I heard you liked basketball from a certain somebody," he nodded at Tawni behind him, who waved and then turned before Sonny could she her. Sonny mentally made a note to thank Tawni when the party was over.

"Of course, Chad. I'd love to go with you," Sonny smiled again.

Chad's heart did the exact same thing it always did when she smiled at him.

"Knew it," he said cockily after a moment when they started to dance again. Good, ole, totally-full-of-himself Chad.

Sonny gave him a disapproving look, but inside she was smiling and laughing. He gave her the most adorable look ever, and she felt her face soften and her soul melt. He was so incredibly cute and perfect. "Let's not gets conceited now, Chad," she said quietly.

"Why not?" he asked, pulling away and smiling charmingly.

"Because," Sonny smiled once more. "I like you much better like this…" And with that, she grabbed onto the collar of his tux and pulled him down and gave him another kiss.

He responded full force again.

_Another perfect kiss_, he thought dreamily.

They both got their New Year's Wish, and it was nothing but absolutely perfect.

Absolute perfection.

* * *

_The End._

Author's Notes: Okay, I think it's pretty obvious that I like Sterling Knight. I mean, c'mon, what girl who watches Sonny With A Chance doesn't? He's so adorable and absolutely gorgeous! But never going to happen, because he's famous and three years older than me, but, hey, you can still have little crushes, even if they are older and famous, and you are 17 and supposed to be over little, teenage crushes. I say whatever to that! I mean, my 40-something mom thinks Zac Efron is cute! Oops, sorry, mom. ;D

**Fooboo24**


End file.
